


I'll Take Care of You

by firefly267



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caring Loki, Drabble, FrostIron - Freeform, Hints of Abusive Howard, Hurt Loki, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not superheroes or villians, This isn't that long, human Jarvis - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly267/pseuds/firefly267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to find out what's wrong with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

Loki sat at his desk ignoring his family’s attempt to get him to come down for dinner. He still hadn’t forgiven them for lying to him for all of his life, although he should have known that he was adopted. He did have nothing in common with them, but ridiculously he put his trust in them. Scowling as Thor, his brother, finally went away Loki set down his pencil and reached for his phone wondering if Tony was home. 

Probably the only good thing in his life right now, Tony had been his friend since his family moved to this estate in upper New York. They had hit it off pretty easily and had been friends ever since. Loki usually went over to Tony’s house when things got tense at his house, and Tony never really complained because his parents were almost always gone. 

After sending the message, Loki waited for a reply, but as the song playing from Loki’s computer ended and silence over took his room, he heard a faint noise of yelling. Frowning, Loki pause the music completely before walking over to his window and opening it. The yelling got louder once the window was opened and Loki glanced back down at his phone in his hand before looking over at Tony’s house where the yelling was coming from. It was no secret to Loki that Tony and his dad fought often, even though Tony had never told him out right that he and his dad didn’t get along, it was kinda obvious. But Tony didn’t like to talk about his feelings or private life and was excellent at diverting any one off a subject he didn’t like. Loki jumped as Thor knocked on the door again,

“Brother, please come join us, mother is worried.”

“Go away Thor,” Loki called out, closing the window as he saw Howard get in his car and speed away. 

“You have to eat something. Mother made your favorite,” Thor tried again. 

Rolling his eyes Loki grabbed his coat walking, putting it on before going over to his door, opening it he brushed passed Thor who was grinning. “Have you decided to join us?” He asked excitedly. 

“No, I’m going over to Tony’s,” Loki walked down the stairs pulling his hair from underneath his jacket. “We have a project for Hill’s class. I’ll be back later.” Thor said nothing else as Loki left and headed next door. He pressed the speed dial for Tony on his phone as he walked over pulling his jacket around him better. 

“Hey Lokes,” Tony said, “Don’t think now is a good time for you to¬–” 

“I’m outside come let me in,” Loki said and Tony sighed exasperated. Loki listened as he heard Tony hang up before the door opened. Loki put his phone away before frowning, looking at Tony. He had the start of bruise coming up on one side of his face and his lip was busted blood slowly leaking from the wound. “He hit you.” Loki stated reaching forward as Tony looked away.

“I’m fine.” Loki rolled his eyes and came inside closing the door, tugging Tony with him as he headed for the upstairs bathroom, “Wait what are you doing. Loki,” Tony groaned, “I’m fine.” Ignoring him, Loki sat Tony down on the toilet pulling out the first aid kit under the sink.

“What happened?” Loki asked softly, glaring as Tony wiped at his mouth further aggravating the wound. 

“Isn’t it obvious? We fought, come on Loki, I thought you were smart,” Tony snapped, clearly displeased. Loki didn’t reply figuring Tony would tell him when he was ready and instead dabbed at the blood on his lip. It was a few minutes of silence before Tony spoke whispering almost, “He fired Jarvis . . .” 

Loki looked up at Tony, who was looking down at the floor dejected. Jarvis was the butler for the house, and the only loving father figure Tony had. “I’m sorry,” Loki whispered finishing putting the medicine on Tony’s lip. Tony shook his head not saying anything else, but dropped his head onto Loki’s shoulder taking a shuddering breath. Loki reached up running his fingers through the hair on the nape of Tony’s neck not saying anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble. I'm thinking of maybe turning it into a series with my other drabbles. Not sure though. I might want to make this into a longer fic too. I have a tentative plot. :) I don't know. Maybe?


End file.
